Estaba con mi primer amor
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Casi diez años después de todo lo ocurrido con Black Rose, Jude Sharp se reencuentra con su buena amiga, Abie Rayner, tras un tiempo sin verse. Pensando mucho en todo lo que vivieron cuando jugaban al fútbol, él también recuerda un momento que le dejó muy marcado...


**Muy buenas a todos y a todas (más bien a todas)**

**En fin, supongo que este fic no tendrá muchas visitas, pero como hace mucho que no subo nada pues me apetecía subirlo. Me es más cómodo para releerlo teniéndolo aquí que ponerme a buscarlo en el ordenador una y otra vez xD No es más que un pequeño One shot con Jude Sharp (Kido Yuto) y mi personaje original Abie Rayner **

**Nuri, aquí tienes tu Informe Ninja xDD a ver si así dejas de rallarte y piensas más en escribir, que me tienes a pan y agua y estoy intrigada. Espero que te guste, ya que has esperado tanto. Aunque la verdad es que no merece demasiado la pena.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Estaba con mi primer amor.**

Ya comenzaba a atardecer. El parque se mostraba completamente tranquilo, y se escuchaba a algunas aves pasar cerca.

Abie adoraba los atardeceres. El cielo se volvía de colores rosados, era como si alguien lo estuviera pintando. Era el momento más mágico del día, perfecto tanto para despedidas como para reencuentros. Cantaba suavemente la canción _Stirb nicht vor mir_, de Rammstein, mientras acariciaba su vientre con tranquilidad por encima de su camiseta. A su bebé le gustaba esa canción, le transmitía calma aun con el significado triste que tenía. Claro que debía ser por el ritmo, porque obviamente aun no podría entender ni el inglés ni el alemán. Pero sabía que siempre le gustarían esa clase de cosas. Bryce siempre decía que se parecería más a ella.

Con cuidado, se asomó un poco más por la barandilla al ver las flores. Le hubiera gustado más encontrarse con unos rosales como los que había plantado en Black Rose, pero las peonias también le gustaban. En color blanco eran especialmente bonitas.

- ¿Cuál será tu flor favorita...? -Preguntó en un leve susurro, arrancando una de las flores para pasarla con suavidad por encima de la camiseta, cerca de su ombligo.

- Veo que el tiempo no te quita ese aire melancólico que te queda tan bien -Comentó alguien a su espalda, con un tono de voz no muy alto para no sobresaltarla. En cuanto la chica se hubo girado, dejó que viera su sonrisa tranquila mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Bienvenida de nuevo.

Abie sonrió, sin que se notara demasiado que estaba realmente feliz de verlo otra vez. Se acercó a él acariciándose el vientre, y con la otra mano le tocó el brazo al chico de pelo castaño a modo de saludo.

- ¿Has notado demasiado mi ausencia? -Preguntó, alzando la mirada para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

- Sí, lo reconozco -Contestó Jude, quitándose las gafas de cristales verdosos para dejar a la vista sus ojos rojizos-. Es extraño que después de tanto tiempo te encuentre así.

- ¿Así? -Preguntó Abie, extrañándose un poco.

El chico alzó las cejas, sonriendo y bajando la mirada hasta mirar la parte donde su ombligo se marcaba en la camiseta.

- Ah, ya -Sonrió apretando los labios, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse las palabras de su amigo. Bajó la mirada para volver a acariciar su vientre por encima de la tela granate, sonriendo con un suspiro-. Enorme.

- No quería decir eso -Se excusó Jude, aguantándose una risa divertida-. Estar embarazada te sienta realmente bien. Estás radiante.

- Gracias, siempre viene bien oírlo. Aun faltan dos meses para que nazca. Espero poder volver a casa pronto para terminar de prepararlo todo.

- ¿Volverás a Italia?

- Pues claro que sí, es mi hogar. Es el lugar perfecto para que mi hija crezca alejada de todo lo que me preocupa aquí.

- Así que una niña, muchas felicidades, Abie. ¿Ya tiene nombre?

- Sí, se llamará Lively -Sonrió, sabiendo que el nombre era algo extravagante incluso para ella-. Fue idea de Bryce. A veces piensa cosas aun más extrañas que yo. Pero realmente quiero que se llame así. ¿Te gusta?

- Es un nombre realmente precioso -Dedujo el chico, realmente conmovido por el tono de voz de su amiga. Le alegraba que estuviera tan feliz, se lo merecía de verdad.

Tras unos minutos hablando, comenzaron a dar un tranquilo paseo por el parque. Abie agarró el brazo de Jude por petición de este. Era un poco extraño, pero así estaría más seguro de poder sujetarla si perdía el equilibrio o algo.

Era tan raro actuar de esa manera después de pasar casi dos años sin verla... Desde que se había mudado a la pintoresca ciudad de Alessandría donde se encontraba la casa donde debería haber nacido y crecido con sus padres. Justo después de casarse, ella y Bryce se habían ido a vivir allí, y les iba bien. Se alegraba de verdad, pero aun así no terminaba de acostumbrarse a no verla casi todos los días. Black Rose ya no tenía nada que ver con la Royal Academy, por lo que aun había menos trato. Y sin embargo, ella seguía tratándole con el mismo cariño de siempre. Ya sabía que en ese aspecto Abie nunca cambiaría. Siempre sería la dulce princesa de la Royal Academy que había conocido siendo un niño.

Claro que también había cambiado mucho. Después de todo lo que ocurrió en la isla Lioccot hacía ya casi diez años había dejado de ser la misma. Había cambiado para mejor, claro.

Aun recordaba el día de ese partido con tanta claridad que era como si acabara de suceder. La conversación que había mantenido con Abie en la habitación del hospital golpeaba en su mente con una fuerza increíble. Todas y cada una de sus palabras lo perseguían desde hacía años.

La chica de ojos verdes se extrañó de nuevo, al notar por enésima vez cómo la miraba de reojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jude? No dejas de suspirar cada vez que me miras.

El chico se sobresaltó, como si le estuvieran despertando de un sueño ligero. Al ver sus ojos interrogantes mirándolo desde un poco más abajo que su cabeza, y sólo pudo enrojecer.

- Estaba recordando viejos tiempos -Comentó sin más, intentando sonar tranquilo-. Cuando viniste a enfrentarte a nosotros y yo estaba en el Inazuma Japón.

- Ah, eso. Hacía mucho que no me paraba a recordarlo. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, nueve años? -Rió animada, negando con la cabeza-. En esa época era terrible. No me extraña que Elsie tuviera pesadillas conmigo nada más conocerme. ¿Por qué piensas en eso a estas alturas?

- Más bien pensaba... en todo lo que hablamos tú y yo después del partido. De todas las conversaciones raras que hemos tenido los dos a lo largo de los años, esa fue la más extraña.

- Y que lo digas. Fue justo antes de que comenzaran los dos años más largos de toda mi vida. En fin, no sé qué te ha dado para recordar esto, pero...

- Me dijiste que me querías -La cortó Jude de repente.

Abie se sorprendió por lo directo que era con sus palabras. pero aun así relajó su mirada, sonriendo con un leve suspiro.

- Eso fue hace ya mucho -Dijo sin más, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad-. Ya no importa.

- Me importa a mí -Exclamó en voz baja, mirándola fijamente-. Durante todos estos años le he dado muchas vueltas a todo lo que pasó ese día.

- ¿A qué le has estado dando vueltas exactamente? -Preguntó alzando un poco la voz y soltando su brazo al pararse, comenzando a molestarse un poco. Desde luego no le gustaba que anduvieran hurgando en su pasado, y no precisamente en sus mejores momentos.

- A que no entiendo cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí -Exclamó sin más, sin prestar atención a la pareja de ancianos que estaba pasando justo por su lado y que se le quedaba mirando.

- Vaya -Dijo simplemente la chica, sintiéndose indignada de repente-. ¿Me creías poca cosa para ti, o es que te intimidaba que la protegida del gran Ray Dark sintiera algo por un chico como tú?

- No seas tonta, no se trata de ti. Sólo es que siendo tú... ¿cómo es que te fijaste en mí, y no en otra persona? Siempre me lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué yo?

Abie volvió a sorprenderse de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos realmente extrañada por la situación. Aunque sabía que no debía estresarse, no le haría ningún bien a su hija, y tampoco a ella. Pero nunca había hablado a nadie de sus sentimientos por Jude, ni siquiera a Will. No era algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda.

- Bueno, yo... Sencillamente, tú... eras diferente a todo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Siempre me habías fascinado -Eligió bien sus palabras, no sabía demasiado bien cómo debía expresarlo. Pero supuso que esa explicación era la más aceptable, tanto para él como para ella misma-. Sí, creo que en realidad podríamos llamarlo fascinación en lugar de amor. Era una niña que sólo veía lo que su padre le enseñaba. En aquel entonces no comprendía el amor, ni cómo se sentía.

Jude dejó de respirar por un momento, sorprendido por lo que su amiga acababa de decirle. Casi había sido más sorprendente que cuando le había dicho todas esas cosas en la habitación del hospital.

Era extraño, pero se sentía más tranquilo al saber eso. Cuando todo eso pasó no eran más que niños. Ahora ambos comprendían mejor las cosas, y podían aclarar todo lo que les había pasado años atrás. Y más aun, podían hablar con sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Era bueno saber que el amor de Abie al final nunca sobrepasaba el amor que podría haber entre dos hermanos, pero que en él había algo más. La atracción que alguna vez habían sentido entre ellos tenía explicación.

- Fascinación -Repitió la palabra, comenzando a sonreír un poco más relajado-. Creo que eso explica que yo también sintiera que me enamoraba de ti cuando te vi por primera vez.

- Jude... -Susurró la chica, quedándose sin aliento.

- Es extraño, ¿no te parece? En cierto modo sí que hubo algo entre nosotros. Éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro, y a la vez tan parecidos... Supongo que por eso nos atraíamos. Vamos, es lo que la gente llama el primer amor de la infancia.

- Lo que es extraño son las cosas que estás diciendo, estás uniendo frases sin más, al final dirás cosas sin sentido. Me parece que tu mente está trabajando a demasiada velocidad -Rió Abie, dejando ver que por fin estaba más aliviada de toda la tensión que minutos atrás se había formado-. ¿Qué importa ahora que fuera nuestro primer amor? En el fondo no pegamos ni con cola, hubiera sido realmente raro que estuviéramos juntos. Bryce te da mil vueltas.

Jude se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente le sorprendía, antes ni siquiera entendía las bromas, ni nada de eso. Pero parecía haber aprendido. Sin dudar decidió responder a su provocación.

- Eso es lo que piensas ahora, pero seguro que en el pasado le hubiera ganado.

- No podrías competir con él, tú nunca me has llevado a un concierto de Rammstein, ni has conseguido que hablara con Till Lindemann y los demás -En ese momento pareció que se le olvidaba lo que hacía al recordar lo mucho que se emocionaba con ese grupo-. Me saqué un montón de fotos con ellos y además me firmaron mi camiseta favorita. ¡Fue una pasada!

- Vale, con eso sí que no puedo. Espera, ¿acabas de decir _fue una pasada_? ¿Qué clase de cosas te enseña tu marido, señorita Withingale?

- Si estoy con él es por algo -Comentó la chica, sonriendo con malicia y alzando los hombros.

- No hagas que me preoupe... -Suspiró Jude, exasperándose aunque comenzando a reír. Se relajó, y se apoyó en la parte de atrás de un banco-. Extrañaba hablar así contigo.

- Y yo. Tú eres una de las pocas personas que realmente echo de menos. Soy feliz en Italia, todo me va bien... pero os extraño tanto. Antes tenía tantas personas que siempre estaban pendientes de mí, y hacían siempre lo que quería, y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que hablar con ellos por teléfono. Creo que ya no soy la princesa de la Royal Academy -Susurró comenzando a reír divertida, aunque en voz baja mientras se separaba un poco el pelo de la cara.

- Siempre serás la princesa de la Royal Academy, y ahora hasta eres la reina de Black Rose -Concluyó Jude, con una sonrisa de lo más tranquila-. Todos te extrañan, no sólo te pasa a ti. Muchísima gente aun me llama preguntándome cómo estás y si estoy en contacto contigo. Siempre te vamos a querer más de lo que nos conviene.

La chica sonrió, enrojeciendo. Resultaba reconfortante volver a escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Desde que llevaba una vida más bien apartada de todo lo que tenía que ver con el fútbol nadie le decía cosas así. Sólo lo echaba de menos a veces, pero venía bien recordar de vez en cuando.

A menudo se preguntaba si debía contarle a su hija todo lo que había pasado en esos años que ella jugaba al fútbol. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si se lo contaba todo? ¿Querría saber más y conocer el lugar donde su madre había vivido desde su nacimiento? ¿La odiaría? Eso le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Pero al menos había algo bueno, y era que sus hermanos aun la querían. Aun con todo lo malo que habían pasado por su culpa, después de todo lo que habían sufrido, la querían de verdad, y querían volver a verla. Y Will, y Elsie, y Jude... Los tenía ahí para siempre.

- Jude... -Susurró en voz baja, agarrando un poco la manga de la chaqueta del chico y haciendo que la mirase a los ojos-. Me gustaría pedirte algo que llevaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Claro... Pídeme lo que quieras.

- Abrázame.

Eso lo sorprendió. Era cierto que nunca se habían abrazado. Se sentía un poco raro que le pidiera algo así de repente, pero desde luego no se lo tomó a mal.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó rápido a ella y la acogió entre sus brazos con fuerza, aun intentando controlarse para no apretar demasiado a su bebé. Abie pudo sentir de repente las increíbles ganas de llorar que tenía, e hizo lo que pudo para contenerse mientras se apretaba contra su pecho. Sería simple fascinación, pero aun así había sido su primer amor. Era un momento demasiado emotivo, tanto, que Jude se quedó algo cortado de repente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, empezó a sentir ganas de reír al pensar en otro pequeño detalle.

- ¿No sientes que hay algo entre nosotros? -Preguntó el chico con una pequeña risa, señalando con la cabeza su vientre abultado.

La chica respondió a su risa, separándose de él con la cabeza algo baja. Algo nerviosa, se colocó un mechón de su pelo negro detrás de la oreja, casi sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te estarás enamorando de mí otra vez, ¿no? -Dijo Jude de repente, aun riendo para sus adentros.

- No te lo tengas tan creído, hermanito. No me gusta para nada como queda mi nombre con tu apellido.

- Qué desagradable te has vuelto.

- Ya te lo he dicho, si estoy con Bryce es por algo -Volvió a sonreír entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, separándose un poco más de él-. Creo que deberíamos despedirnos ya, antes de que alguien se ponga a tocar un violín.

- Está bien. Espero verte pronto de nuevo.

- Claro, aun me quedaré unos días. Estaré con los niños en Black Rose. Ven a vernos cuando quieras.

Unos minutos después se separaron, yendo cada uno por su lado. No se veían, pero ambos sonreían sintiendo una increíble paz en su interior. jude miró una vez más hacia atrás, pero Abie ya había desaparecido. Ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando le sonó el teléfono guardado en el bolsillo, se limitó a cogerlo y a descolgar la llamada.

- ¿Sí? Ah, hola David. No, ahora ya no estoy ocupado. Me pasaré por mi casa un momento, e iré a la Royal -Dijo con calma, arrancando una pequeña flor roja de un arbusto mientras al otro lado de la línea su amigo le preguntaba algo. Al escuchar la cuestión, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, observando la flor con tranquilidad-. Nada. Estaba reencontrándome con mi primer amor.

**Fin**

_Inazuma Eleven y Jude Sharp no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Level-5._

_Abie Rayner es un personaje original creado por mí._


End file.
